


Stay quiet

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dirty talking daddy dean does things to me





	Stay quiet

Your hands were gripping onto either side of the table so tight that your knuckles turned white. Stomach pressed down into the table as you slid up and down, bouncing off his dick. Dean's hands gripped your hips violently as his balls bounced against your clit, sending shockwaves through your entire body as he simultaneously pressed against just that right spot.

Voices on the other side of the door travelled to you. You couldn’t help but whimper and try to escape, only to have him push you down with one hand spread between your shoulder blades while the other slapped against your ass in warning.

You could so easily get caught. One turn of the handle and they’d see you spread on the table with your skirt above your ass and Dean fucking Into you through the zipper of his suit trousers. But fuck if that thought didn’t make you even wetter.

“Sweetheart, you’re not moving a muscle until I say. Shit, you’re so fucking close. Does it turn you on knowing that anyone could walk in on us? They could see you getting fucked like a good little girl, I didn’t even lock the fucking door.” He growled into your back. His free hand moved forward to rub at your clit and the extra touch along with his dirty talk that never ceased made your whole body vibrate. Biting into your hand was the only thing that kept the screams in as you exploded on his cock leaving stains on his suit trousers for anyone to see.


End file.
